Biomedical Optics is a field using light to interrogate tissues for diagnostic purposes and to treat disease and assist surgery, with applications in both biomedical research and clinical care. Oregon has a network of bioengineering laboratories specializing in biomedical optics and two medical centers with clinical activities using biomedical optics and medical lasers. This proposal would establish a Biomedical Optics Laboratory on the campus of the Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) as a core research facility to support the interface of new optical technologies from the bioengineering network with projects in the medical research and clinical activities at OHSU. The bioengineering network includes the Oregon Medical Laser Center at Providence St. Vincent Medical Center (OMLC), the Oregon Graduate Institute of Science and Technology (OGI), the Department of Biomaterials and Biomechanics (OHSU) and the University of Oregon Center for Optics (UO). The proposal would provide funding for the bioengineering network to initiate new projects for translation into the medical center. The design- directed projects of the bioengineering network are organized around hypothesis-driven projects of biomedical investigators and clinicians at the medical centers. The initial projects fall under two broad themes: (1) tissue engineering and biomaterials development with initial emphasis on bone regeneration and biomaterial implants, and (2) cancer detection and treatment with initial emphasis on optical imaging of dysplasia and superficial cancer, optical fiber devices for dosimetry and treatment evaluation during light-activated chemotherapy (photodynamic therapy or PDT), and PDT as a tool in basic medical research. Management and outreach activities of the program include an annual review by an external advisory board, a symposium at the annual Oregon Academy of Sciences meeting, and a website with extensive database and educational materials. The research program complements a Biomedical Optics curriculum.